Happy 30th Anniversary
by VioletStella
Summary: Tony and Angela celebrate 30 years together.


I'm stealing from myself. I had hoped that the chapter of "The Season 8..." titled "Happy 8th Anniversary" would be ready for today. It's not; nor are the several chapters that precede it, sorry. I hate it when real life intrudes on my writing time. So when that chapter is finally posted and you feel like you've already read it; just pretend it's a rerun. Or maybe it's déjà vu.

And really, 30 years? Where did that time go?

Happy 30th Anniversary

September 20, 2014

Tony's eye twitched open as he felt a soft tickle on his face. He moved his hand and smiled as he realized that the pleasant sensation was caused by Angela's hair flitting across his cheek. He looked at her; she was still asleep, she looked so soft, so peaceful. He touched her hair, remembering the first time they'd woken up next to each other. He laughed at the memory; the two of them lost in slumber in Sam's bed, neither knowing the other was there.

The fact that they both accepted waking up next to each other so easily should have been a sign to them, even that early in their relationship. He marveled that it had taken both of them a couple of moments to question what they were doing in bed with each other. It would have been easy to blame it on that netherworld in between sleep and full wakefulness, and in the end they did, but for those few precious moments they both knew that waking up next to each other was comforting and normal.

He laughed even harder at the memory of what went on when they finally did clear the cobwebs from their minds and almost jumped out of bed.

"You're in a good mood this morning," a tender voice said.

"Sorry, babe, didn't mean to wake you," he kissed her forehead.

"You going to share what was so funny?" she kissed his cheek.

His eyes shone with joy, "I was thinking about the morning what's her name dropped by to film you for her tv show."

Angela shuddered, the horror of walking out of Sam's bedroom and into the hallway to find a camera shoved in her face made her uncomfortable to this day. "I'm glad you can laugh about it."

He laughed harder, "Angela, it was a long time ago, come back to the present with me." He cuddled her a little closer, putting his arm around her and pulling her near, "happy anniversary, darling."

It worked, she smiled and answered, "happy anniversary, honey." They kissed for quite some time, fully reveling in their anniversary.

"Now that's a much better way to start an anniversary," Tony said.

"Kids won't be here for a while, I can think of a better way to start an anniversary," she winked, "oh, and Tony I still like the way you put whipped cream on them."

That brought a full laugh from Tony; her deliberate vagueness on whether she was referring to waffles or...something else, amused him. As for starting the anniversary celebration early? There was no vagueness about that thought as he settled in for another very long kiss.

A long time later Tony and Angela were downstairs in their traditional "Anniversary Celebration" clothes; Tony in a tweed blazer and jeans, Angela in a pink bathrobe. Not the same bathrobe as the one she wore 30 years ago, that one had worn out years ago, but this one was an excellent replica as she had taken the original to _Rhapsody _and had their seamstress use it as a pattern. Yes, the still strove to make all fantasies come true, no matter how mundane the attire.

Breakfast was prepared and awaiting the arrival Sam and the kids. Mona and Jonathan were already at the house; Mona because she lived there and Jonathan because he had driven up from the City early. They were sitting around the dining room table reminiscing about many topics; from other anniversaries to how quickly time flew. The conversation ended when they heard the kitchen door open and two sprites came rushing into the dining room. These were Sam's 8-year-old twin girls; they had actual names, but recently would only answer to Elsa, which could be confusing with two of them. They had dressed themselves regally for the day, wearing ice blue dresses so they could preside over the festivities.

They pounced on their beloved family members in turn. Sam found her way to the dining room and sank into a chair. Carrying the paraphernalia for two queens tended to be taxing.

"Look who's here, it's Queen Elsa and Queen Elsa," Jonathan played right along, which his nieces loved.

"Uncle Jon'tan!" the girls squealed and ran from their grandpa to him for they never saw him as often as they wished. They hugged him and took their seats on either side of him.

Sam started to nibble on the waffles, noticing that there was a lot of whipped cream on the table today, she idly wondered why, but didn't voice her question. Around the table the whole family started to talk, sharing their recent experiences, laughing and much to Mona's chagrin, singing. She was getting stereo admonitions to let it go and she had let it go long ago. She put her hands over her ears and said, "isn't it about time we let Tony and Angela have their fun?" For once in her life, this was a single entendre. Letting Tony and Angela have their fun meant getting to the real reason for being here: The Reenactment. Since their 8th anniversary Tony and Angela had been recreating the day they met. Mona pretended that the activity had long since lost its charm, but inwardly she loved watching her instinct about Tony and her daughter come to fruition.

"Mona's right," Tony declared and with that, the whole party moved to the living room. Elsa and Elsa tumbled into one of the comfy side chairs to get a good view of the proceedings. Jonathan took his place on the couch; not having had a pet snake for a while, he was relegated to doing this prop less. Sometimes Mona surprised him and showed up with a rubber snake, but she was behaving this year. Tony and Sam went outside and Angela went upstairs. Mona had long ago changed her tradition and took up the other side chair for comfort, and because she liked being in on the part she missed the first time around.

The doorbell rang.

Angela called down from upstairs, "Is somebody getting that?"

"No," Jonathan yelled back. Elsa squared laughed and filed this answer away for future reference.

"Jonathan, will you please see who's at the door?"

"All right, I'll see," Jonathan made his way over to the front window which was more difficult with the side table in front of it. He looked out the window and waved. Sam waved back; there was no van to wait in anymore, so she was waiting near her father.

"Sam!" her Dad admonished, he didn't like deviations from the tradition.

"Sorry, Dad!" she rolled her eyes so that Jonathan could see, he laughed.

"Who is it sweetheart?" Angela asked from the landing.

"Who are you calling, sweetheart, Sweetheart?" Apparently Tony didn't mind his own deviation from tradition, as he had heard what Angela said and yelled through the door.

Angela laughed in response to her sweetheart's "jealousy" which made Tony's heart soar.

"You two done?" Jonathan asked. His mother nodded and he said, "just some guy," as he dropped himself back down on the couch.

"What does he want?" Angela prompted.

"Oh, let me answer, please?" Mona raised her hand.

Angela glared at her in response, saying, "there are children present," with her eyes.

Jonathan saved his mother, "how should I know, he's just standing out there."

"You mean you didn't even ask?"

"No, you just said to see who's at the door, you didn't say to open it," Jonathan played it up for his nieces who laughed appreciably.

Angela skipped any reference to Joan Crawford and opened the door.

Time stopped.

Angela smiled at Tony.

Tony smiled at Angela.

Mona grinned from across the room.

It was an all-around smile fest.

"Hi," Angela finally said, her eyes sparkling with love.

"Hi," Tony answered, equally besotted.

"Ahem," said Samantha, "I don't remember that."

Now it was her father's turn to roll his eyes, "fine. Angela?"

"Oh yeah...what did I say?"

After so many years of this tradition Jonathan, Sam and Mona all responded, "may I help you?"

Elsa and Elsa got a good laugh out of that one.

Tony got them back to the task, "if you're Angela," he'd long ago dropped the "Bower" part because he hated remembering that other husband she had; and the other other husband too, but he wasn't relevant to today, so he continued, "I'm here to help you."

"I beg your pardon."

"I'm Tony Micelli, I'm here about the job."

"Oh, I'm sorry, there must be a mistake, this job is for a housekeeper."

"That's me, Mr. Goodmop."

The grandchildren giggled, this was one of their favorite parts.

"My mother is screening everyone, have you met her?"

"Yeah, yeah, she gave me the once over, kicked me in the tires, put me up on the rack."

"Well, she should have checked under your hood, because you're the wrong sex." If there was ever an incorrect statement Angela made in her life, that was it, because Tony was anything but the wrong sex, he was more right than she could have possibly imagined at the time she first uttered that phrase.

"She said that wouldn't be any problem."

"My mother didn't think World War II was a problem."

"It wasn't, was it?" that was Mona calling from across the room.

Angela turned around and glared.

"All right, all right, I'll shut up." Mona said, then smirked at her daughter when she turned back to Tony which made the little snow queens laugh.

"Where were we?" Angela said, trying to get things back on track.

Jonathan came up behind her and cleared his throat, causing his mother to jump a little in shock.

"That must be Jonathan, cute kid," Tony said.

"Adorable," Angela said, a little miffed at him for startling her so.

"Yep, that's me, Mr. Adorable," Jonathan preened.

Angela's slight anger dissipated as she looked at her son, he really was adorable; and she couldn't bear to think of what her life would have been like without him. Without him she probably would never had met Tony and if she hadn't met Tony she wouldn't have met Sam and if she hadn't met Sam; she had to stop. She did have Tony and she did have Sam and she did have Jonathan, there was no point in wasting time thinking about how sad her life could have been.

"Excuse me, I'm in a terrible rush, I have to get Jonathan to school."

"No, you don't," Jonathan reminded; that had been an accepted change to the routine for a very long time. He walked back over to the couch.

"And I have to catch a train," Angela concluded, walking away from Tony.

Tony shrugged his pointless words, "well, I could take him." Tony followed Angela. Sam slipped into the house and shut the door behind her, she liked to watch what she missed the first year.

"Jonathan!" Angela screeched, "didn't I tell you to take the non-existent snake upstairs?"

"Not today you didn't." He smiled at his mother.

"Must you be so literal?"

"Yes," he grinned.

"Jonathan, I don't know what to do with you."

He grinned even wider at his mother.

Tony interrupted, signaling to Angela to let him try, he sat down on the couch, "hey Jonathan, why don't you hustle your little buddy upstairs."

"What's the big deal?" Jonathan asked. This was especially true without a snake at hand.

"The big deal is, it looks like a showdown between the snake and your mother; remember, the snake doesn't pay your allowance."

Angela looked at her men and sighed, to this day Tony's masterful handling of The Snake Situation sent her maternal heart into overdrive.

"Good point," Jonathan acquiesced, rising from the couch, "sorry Wilbur, money talks and you don't." He pretended to go upstairs but stopped and sat on the steps.

Angela paused the reenactment by lovingly gazing at her husband. He gazed back at her. After what seemed an interminable moment of gazing, Mona said, "let's just skip to the good part, shall we?"

This tore Angela away from her gazing, "good part? Mother what are you talking about?" There weren't any "good parts" of the kind she usually preferred in this meeting. The only even slightly "good part" was at night when Tony was walking around wearing only sweat pants. She smiled at that memory. They'd save that for their own personal reenactment later.

"Yoo hoo, Angela, remember us?" her mother broke into her reverie.

Angela put her hand on her hip, "what is it, Mother?"

"The "good part" was when I entered the game." Mona rose from her chair and sashayed by her daughter, she whispered, "get your mind out of the gutter, there are children present."

"Since when has that stopped you?" Angela asked.

"Never," was Mona's honest answer, but she was more concerned with finishing this skit and getting back to breakfast. She cleared her throat, "Mr. Micelli, there you are, and right on time. What a reliable person, hmm? So, how are things going between you two?"

"In the direction of the door."

"Door? Angela what is the problem?"

"The problem is, Mother, that you sent me a man for a housekeeper."

"Don't be sexist, a man can do meaningless unproductive work just as well as a woman."

"Mother, the housekeeper's room is very close to mine," Angela giggled.

"Don't worry about me, I keep a can of mace by my bed."

Angela smiled at her beloved husband, her eyes radiating love.

"He's got a sense of humor; we could use someone like that around here."

"Ad-libbing, Mother?" Angela called her out.

Mona shrugged, "just trying to move things along, Dear."

"Nevertheless, it doesn't look right or feel right for a man to be living here alone."

"But he isn't alone, didn't he tell you about Samantha?"

"You're married?"

"Well, yeah; don't you remember?" Tony said, which got a big laugh from everyone. "Sam's my daughter. You're gonna love her, I don't have to go get her because she's standing right there." Tony pointed to the door.

Sam took her moment, "ta-da!" she flourished. Her daughters clapped, "yay, Mommy!"

"Thank you, thank you," she waved at them.

"Blah, blah, blah; skip, skip, skip; my instincts tell me that this is the right man for my grandson; and it doesn't hurt that he's a hunk."

"Mother, I am not looking for a hunk for a housekeeper."

"But aren't you glad your mother found one for you?" she asked so innocently.

Angela didn't answer other than saying, "I think it's time for you to sit down, Mother."

"Fine, that's the thanks I get for bringing the love of your life into your life."

"Thank you, Mother."

"Yeah, yeah," Mona said as she sat down.

Tony had gone over and met Sam at the door, he put his arm around her and proudly "introduced" her to Angela, "here she is, this is Samantha. She got that shiner stealing third in Little League. Sam, I want you to meet some very nice people. This is Mona Robinson," Sam and Mona waved at each other, "and this is Angela." He once again left off that former last name.

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Angela," they shook hands, "you have a lovely home and you're so pretty."

"Thank you, I'm flattered."

"That's the idea."

Tony shrugged and pulled Sam over to the stairs where Jonathan was now standing. "and this is Jonathan. Jonathan, this is Sam."

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," he said.

"They love each other already." Now it was time for Tony's favorite part, he put one arm around each kid and tried to look his most charming.

"So, shall we wrap this up; please? We never did finish breakfast, and I'm starving," Mona yelled from across the room.

Angela, looking into the faces of three so very precious people to her, paid her mother no mind. "I don't know," she said.

"Angela, Albert Schweitzer is dead. This is the next best thing," Mona threw in.

"All I can say is I really need a job and my daughter needs a good place to grow up. And I got a feeling maybe you need us."

"It's ok with me, Mom."

"There you go, the deciding vote. Hallelujah!" Mona said, getting up from her chair and heading back to the dining room.

"Wait a minute, Mother, I haven't said yes yet."

"Waiting to say yes always was a big problem with you two."

Tony and Angela glared at her while Jonathan and Samantha tried not to laugh, which didn't work well.

"Yes!" Angela said emphatically.

"Hallelujah! C'mon kids, back to the food!" Mona ordered. All the kids ran back to the dining room, leaving Tony and Angela alone.

"Happy anniversary, Angela."

"Happy anniversary, Tony."

They sealed their anniversary wishes with a kiss; a kiss that expressed the sum of 30 years worth of love, laughter, joy and sometimes heartbreak combined with the hopes and dreams of the future.

When they heard giggles coming from the dining room, they didn't let that stop them from their celebrating.

"Get away from the door, you two; I spent too long trying to get those two to kiss to have them stop now," Mona said.

Tony and Angela started laughing, effectively ending the kiss. Poor Mona, creating the very outcome she did not want.

"Go back to kissing, grandma and grandpa; Nana says so," the little Elsas commanded.

Tony and Angela were never ones to disobey a Queen (or two) so they went back to their kissing and the kids went back to their food.

And they all learned that love will thaw a frozen heart. No, they didn't, they already knew that. They didn't learn anything, they just had a great anniversary.

The End.


End file.
